


What makes you feel good?

by sorry_yall



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Burnplay, Cigarettes, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Smoking, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: "Oh baby, we're gonna have so much fun tonight. You have no idea."Continuation of the scene where Johnny and Ponyboy go to Dally for advice after killing a soc.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	What makes you feel good?

"Ponyboy are you wet?" Dallas pulled the boys inside.  
"Nah I'm okay," he answered absentmindedly as he walked in, getting distracted by the people dancing and drinking.  
"Hey hey hey, Pony, come on man, you'll die of pneumonia before the cops ever get to you," Dally reprimanded as he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him upstairs.  
"Come on," Dallas said as he pushed him to sit down on the bed. "Hey stupid, take the sweatshirt off will ya man? You'll freeze to death," he said, and Ponyboy obeyed.  
"Man I wish I had a weed now," Johnny said from his seat in the corner.  
"Here." Dallas handed a gun to Johnny. "Don't point the thing at me will ya? It's s loaded, come on."

"Dally, I'm freaking out man," Ponyboy said quietly.  
"Just do whatever calms you down. That's important, you got to stay calm."  
"I can't," Pony whispered.  
"Come on, Pony, what makes you feel good?" Dallas asked, sitting down on the bed next to the boy. He watched as Pony's hand inched towards his own thigh.  
"Oh, I get it. You like to masturbate but you're too ashamed to say so," Dally chuckled.  
"No, I, Dallas," Ponyboy whimpered.  
"It's alright Pony, go ahead and touch yourself, I don't mind." Dallas scooted closer to Ponyboy as Johnny inched closer to the both of them.  
"Dally, I can't."  
"Come on, I'll do it with you. I'll even do it for you if you want."  
"You'd what?"  
"Would you like that, Pony? You want me to touch you?" Dallas said with a smile as he placed one hand on the boy's thigh, and the other on his bare back.  
"I, I don't know, I, Dally," Pony stammered, embarrassed, but not pulling away.

"Do it," Johnny chimed in from the other side of the room. "Do it, Dally."  
"Hear that Pony? Johnnycake here wants me to touch you. You want me to touch you? I want to. I do," Dallas said as he slid his hand up towards Pony's crotch. His chest heaved as he watched his friend's hand move, knowing he should stop him, but not wanting to.

There was nothing to do but watch as Dallas Winston unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper with as much grace as a greaser like him could have. Ponyboy gasped quietly as Dally pulled out his hardening cock and immediately began stroking it quickly.  
"Oh, Dally," Ponyboy moaned, then immediately blushed.  
"Come on, don't be embarrassed Pony," Dallas smirked as he ran his fingers along the boy's jaw, then pulled him in for a kiss. 

Ponyboy dug his short nails into his palm as Dally continued to touch him. Without prompting, Johnny stood up and moved towards them, dropping to his knees in front of Pony. As soon as Dallas removed his hand, Johnny sank his mouth down on Ponyboy's cock, who cried out in shock and pleasure, digging his nails into his own skin hard enough to draw blood. 

The youngest Curtis held his breath as Dally inspected his hand, waiting for some kind of confused, almost sick look, but what he got he definitely did not expect. He moaned as the older man dragged his tongue across the nail prints, the faintest taste of blood finding its way to his mouth.  
"Mm, like that don't you Ponyboy," Dallas winked, digging his nails into the boy's upper forearm and dragging them down to his wrist.  
"Fuck, Dally," Ponyboy moaned.

To remind them he was still there, Johnny gripped Pony's thigh with bruising intensity, and sucked the boy's cock like it was the most important thing on earth. Ponyboy yelped then moaned as his free hand instinctively shot forward to grip his friend's long hair. Dally stood up and moved across the room.  
"Dal, please, fuck," Ponyboy whined after him.  
"Don't worry, I'm coming back Pony, I'm just grabbing a couple things to make this more fun. Now that I know what you're into, theres a lot of things we can try," Dallas said with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Alright Johnnycake, stand up for me," the older man commanded, and after a few long seconds, Johnny obeyed, and Dally sat back down on the bed.  
"Okay Pony, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna take the rest of your clothes off and you're gonna lay back, and then I'll tie you up and we'll have some fun. That sound okay?" Dallas said as he ran his hands over the younger man's torso.  
"Being tied up isnt the fun part?" Pony joked nervously, his face flushing red.  
"Oh baby, we're gonna have so much fun tonight. You have no idea."

Ponyboy stood up and shed the rest of his clothes, then laid on his back on the bed and let Dallas tie his wrists above his head.  
"Tighter," the boy said quietly.  
"What was that? Gotta tell me what you want, Pony," Dallas said as he kissed him lightly.  
"Please Dal, tighter," he said louder.  
"I'm not sure he wants it bad enough. Do you think he wants it Johnny? Are you convinced?" Dally stood up and walked towards the other boy, slipping his hand around Johnny's waist and pressing their bodies together.  
"No Dally, I don't think I am," Johnny smiled, before giving the older man a passionate kiss.  
"Oh Johnnycake, I didnt know you could kiss like that," Dallas grinned, gripping the boy's ass with both hands and causing him to jump.

"Please, Dally," Ponyboy whined from his spot on the bed.  
"What do you want baby?" Dallas turned his head to look at the boy, and Johnny took it as an invitation to go to town on the older man's neck, kissing and biting and sucking.  
"Dal, I need it, I need you, I need it tighter, please, fuck," Ponyboy shouted, no longer caring that there were who knows how many other people in the house who could hear them, even if the music was loud.  
"Mm, that's more like it Ponyboy. You think he deserves it?" Johnny simply nodded against his neck, not willing to stop his actions to speak.

"Alright Johnnycake. I'm lovin it, I am, but I've got to pay some attention to the other little shit," Dallas joked, flashing a smile and planting a quick kiss on the boy's lips before moving back towards the bed.

"Tell me when it's too tight," Dally said as he straddled the boy's chest, untied the rope and began pulling it tighter. Ponyboy waited until his face began to scrunch up, then tapped twice on the older man's hand. With a small laugh, Dallas paused for a moment, then wrenched it even tighter and tied it securely.  
"That good?" the man asked as he ran his hands over Ponyboy's neck and shoulders.  
"Fuck, Dal, so good," Pony moaned.  
"Okay baby, you want me to stop, just say chocolate. Can you do that? Promise you'll stop if you need to?"  
"I will, but I dont plan on needing to," Ponyboy said, more confident than he'd been all night.  
"We'll see about that," Dallas smirked as he stood up, and the boy shivered in excitement.

Dally gave Johnny, who was back to sitting in the corner, a quick kiss before picking up his switchblade from off the dresser. Straddling Pony's hips, he flicked out the blade in front of the boy's face so he could see it, then pressed the tip to his sternum.  
"Dal, fuck," Ponyboy moaned as the man dragged the knife down, making a long, shallow cut from the boy's chest to his belly button. Dallas continued to make long cuts over his chest and stomach, each one increasing in pressure, and each one causing the boy to get louder.

"Holy fuck," the boy whined when Dallas pressed the flat of the blade against his achingly hard cock.  
"Feels good, doesn't it? The cold metal against burning skin," Dally said in a quiet, husky voice.  
"Fuck, shit, so good," Pony moaned as Dallas began dragging the sharp blade sideways up and down his cock, so he could feel how sharp it was, but not get cut.

Ponyboy whined when he felt the touch leave his dick, but sucked in a sharp breath when he felt hands on his ass.  
"You ever been touched here?" Dallas said as he smacked it lightly, expecting the answer to be "no."  
"Once," Pony whimpered.  
"Really? Tell me about it," Dally groaned as he spread the boy's legs apart and teased his hole with his finger.  
"In the lot, Johnny," Ponyboy moaned, too distracted to say any more.  
"Is that true, Johnnycake?" Dallas asked, genuinely shocked.  
"True, every word. All four of 'em, that is," Johnny chuckled.  
"Well fuck me. Get over here Johnny boy," Dally ordered, and the boy hopped to his feet.

"Do it. Like you did in the lot. I wanna see," Dallas commanded.  
"Yes sir," Johnny joked and kneeled down on the bed.  
"Dont get wise with me Johnny boy. You've no idea the things I could do to you," Dallas said with a smile as he gripped the boy's chin.

"Alright Pony, don't tell me you forgot," Johnny said with a light smack to Ponyboy's ass, who turned himself over onto his stomach the best he could.  
"Suck," he said as he put two fingers to Pony's lips, who immediately took them in his mouth and licked them all over, getting them wet.  
"Mm, so good Pony," Johnny breathed as he removed his fingers and pressed down on the boy's back with his other hand, forcing his face down and his ass up. He pushed Ponyboy's knees a bit further apart, then began teasing his hole with the tip of one finger.  
"Come on Pony, you remember that night, right? What did I tell you?" Johnny encouraged.

"Please Johnny, please, put your fingers inside me. I need it, I need you, please," Pony begged loudly.  
"Good boy," Johnny smiled and he pushed his finger in all the way, causing the boy to yelp.  
"Damn, that was somethin," Dally groaned from his spot on the bed, where he was stroking Ponyboy's hair.  
Johnny wasted no time, pushing his finger in and out, twisting it, hooking it, everything he could think of. Before long, he was adding another, and Ponyboy was a mess, moaning and writhing beneath him.  
"Dally, Johnny, I need to, please let me cum," Pony begged.  
"Johnny, go ahead and stop," Dallas ordered, and both boys gave a look of disappointment.

"On your back Pony."  
As the boy flipped back over, Dally grabbed another piece of rope and cut it in half, then brought one half back to the bed with him, along with his knife.  
"You'll get to cum when I'm ready for you to, okay Pony?" Dallas said with a touch of threat in his voice, and Ponyboy nodded. Satisfied with the boy's response, he tied the piece of rope decently tight around the base of Pony's cock to keep him from releasing.  
"Dal," he whined in protest. The man gave a few quick slashes with the knife across his chest and abs.  
"Shut up Pony, I'm in charge," Dallas growled as he closed the knife.

He spread Ponyboy's legs apart and sat between them, then pushed his closed blade into his hole.  
"Oh fuck, Dal," the boy moaned as Dallas fucked it in and out of him. The older man called Johnny over and gestured for him to take over what he was doing, then he stood up and moved toward the dresser.  
"Johnny, Johnny, feels good," Pony whined. 

Dally retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket on top of the dressed and returned to the bed, straddling Ponyboy's hips once again. The younger boy could feel the scratch of Dally's denim jeans against his impossibly hard cock, and he whined at the stimulation.

As Johnny pushed the knife handle in and out of Pony, Dallas lit a cigarette and took a drag. He flipped it around and placed it between Ponyboy's lips for a moment, who graciously inhaled, before it was removed.  
"Ready Pony? This'll hurt," Dallas warned.  
"What'll hurt?" Pony asked, and his question was soon answered by the stinging burn of the tip of the cigarette pressing against the bare skin of his chest.  
"Holy fuck, Dal, that's, please more," Ponyboy moaned, and the older man burned his skin in a few more spots.

With his other hand, Dallas Winston wrapped his fingers around Ponyboy Curtis's neck, then burned him again. He was overflowing with feelings, and it was all being let out in the form of girlish noise.  
"Hey Johnnycake, go ahead and stop, alright?" Dally said, and Johnny obeyed, removing the knife.  
Dallas gripped the boy's neck a bit tighter as he pressed the cigarette to his skin in a few more spots, a couple seconds longer each time.  
"Dallas! Fuck! Fuck me!" Ponyboy cried out.  
"With pleasure," Dally grinned. He got to his feet and put out the cigarette.

"Johnny boy, the heater," Dallas demanded.  
"You gonna kill him or somethin?" Johnny asked as he retrieved the gun.  
"Of course not. I'm gonna give him the most memorable first time a boy has ever had," Dally smiled, taking the gun from Johnny.

"Alright baby, you're gonna get me wet, and then I'm gonna fuck you, got it?" Dallas ordered, pointing the gun at his head.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck yes," Pony moaned as Dally kneeled next to his face and pulled out his cock. "Fuck you're big, Dal."  
"And its gonna feel so good hitting the back of your throat," Dally groaned as he teased open the boy's mouth and pushed his dick all the way in.

Ponyboy whined as Dallas fucked his mouth, not used to the feeling, especially not one so big.  
"Mm, you like that Pony? Like being a little slut?" Dallas growled, pressing the gun to his forehead. Ponyboy whined in response, sucking the best he could.

Dallas pulled out and positioned himself between Ponyboy's legs, pushing them apart.  
"You ready, Pony?" he said as he pressed the tip of his dick to the boy's hole.  
"Fuck, please, please Dal, fuck me hard, make me hurt, feels so good," Ponyboy begged. Dally smirked and slammed in all the way, leaning forward and pressing the gun against Pony's temple.

"Dallas Winston, fuck me already!" Ponyboy shouted, and Dally immediately began pounding his hole, moan after moan coming out of the boy's mouth.  
"Fuck, Pony, so tight, wish you could see how pretty you look," Dallas moaned, jamming the barrel of the gun into the side of the boy's head. He whined as he felt the older man slowing down, and eventually come to a stop.  
"Dal, please, I need you, need more, need you to fill me up," Ponyboy moaned, hoping to spur some action.  
"Come here Johnnycake," Dally commanded.

With a bit of effort, Dallas rolled him and Ponyboy onto their side.  
"Fill 'im up, Johnny boy."  
"Oh fuck," Ponyboy whined.  
"Fuck, Dal," Johnny groaned as he pulled out his aching cock and lined it up with Ponyboy's recently virgin hole, then slammed it in.  
"Holy fuck, fuck me," Pony screamed, and both boys inside him began thrusting hard and fast, soon finding a rhythm.

Ponyboy moaned and tightened around the two cocks inside him as Dallas jabbed the gun at his forehead.  
"Fuck, he's so good, so tight, I'm not gonna last much longer," Johnny moaned.  
"Me neither Johnny boy," Dally growled out. Before long, both their hips stuttered, and they released inside Ponyboy at almost the exact same time.

"Please, so good, I need to cum, please Dally," Ponyboy whimpered.  
"I think he deserves it, don't you Johnnycake?" Dallas grinned.  
"Hell yes, he was so fuckin' good," Johnny breathed. With a sigh of relief from Pony, Dallas untied the rope around the boy's cock, then sank his mouth down around it. Seconds later, Ponyboy's hips bucked and he released inside Dally's mouth.

With a hand around his throat and a gun to his head, Pony's lips connected with Dally's, and he let the man shove his own spunk into his mouth.

"Fuck, we have to do that again sometime."


End file.
